Harry Potter and the Auror path
by Tostie
Summary: Post GOF AU - Harry Potter was never the type to sit still and do nothing. What would change if Harry took a more active stance instead of waiting the entire summer for some news.


**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was not a happy person. It has been two weeks since the summer action started. Two weeks since the end of the Tri-wizard tournament. Two weeks since he saw one of his schoolmates and fellow champion die and two weeks since he saw the murderer of his parents being resurrected with the help of his own blood and a man he saved a year before.

He had locked himself up in his room for those weeks. Every day he eagerly awaited the newspaper hoping that they finally announced the news that Voldemort was back. Every day he glanced over the front page and when he saw that it wasn't reported he angrily threw the newspaper back down. Not only that, but the few letters her received from his 'friends' didn't contain any useful information. From what he gathered they stayed in the same place and they weren't allowed to give any information because there was a chance the owls were intercepted. Harry thought this was a rather stupid excuse since absolutely nothing prevented them from coming here and telling it in person since this place is supposed to be safe.

But that was not what had caused his current bad mood or at the least it wasn't the main cause. The main reason he was angry right now was because he had decided to read the entire paper for once and what he read made his blood boil.

They didn't say it directly, but in almost all the articles there were small remarks that painted him in a less then favourable light. Reading through the old newspapers he saw that this started almost immediately after the third task. They made him look like a complete nutcase. So you could say he wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

Why hadn't Dumbledore done something about this? Why was he still here when Hermione and Ron most likely were already together somewhere?

If Dumbledore wouldn't do anything maybe he could do something. He had to admit to himself he was not the type to sit still and do nothing when there was something he could do.

Hadn't Mr. Weasley told him his department fell under the department of magical law enforcement and that the head of that department was a fair woman, who always did everything to get all the facts of a case. Would she be able to help? He wasn't sure what her department did, but surely a department that called law enforcement should be able to help him with all of this?

Thinking about all this, Harry suddenly realised that no one, but Dumbledore had questioned him about the third task. Wasn't that strange? A student died, surely there must have been a investigation? Then why didn't anyone from the ministry question him?

Maybe he should talk to this person, he believe Mr. Weasley called her Madam Bones. Honestly speaking there wasn't much he could lose if he were to talk with her and if it was true that she did everything to get all the fact then he had everything to gain.

Having decided on his course of action he stood up from his lying position on the bed and was ready to go. That was until he looked in the mirror and cringed. He knew that due to the nightmare he hadn't slept much, but the bags under his eyes were not a pretty sight. Combine that with his clothes that were at least three sizes too big and you got a image that wasn't exactly pleasant to look at. He didn't think it was a good idea to visit a official ministry official in such state. It might be superficial, but he was sure he would be more believable if he wore decent clothes instead of second hands that didn't even fit him.

Having gotten his priorities straight he decided on his next course of action. If he wanted new clothes then he needed money and unfortunately almost all his money was still in his vault at Gringotts. He got his money pouch from his trunks and examined the contents.

Seeing that he still had several galleons in it he decided that his best choice of action was to use the Knight bus to go to the Leaky Cauldron and from there to Gringotts to get additional money. From there on he could go for his shopping.

Maybe he could rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron again like he did in the summer before his third year. He was sure that the headmaster wouldn't agree with his choice of residence, but at the moment he really couldn't care less. If the man wanted him to remain here then at the very least he could have provided some information.

Knowing better than to leave any of his magical stuff behind he packed everything except Hedwig's cage into his trunk. Hedwig was currently still out delivering another letter asking for information. He highly doubted that this time it would be more successful then the last couple of times. Still he tried and he had fate that Hedwig would find him regardless were he stayed.

He picked up his trunk and having no desire to see his relatives made his way down the stairs as silently as possible. Which wasn't a easy feat considering he was holding a large trunk and empty owl cage.

Making his way out of the house undetected he looked around for a moment. When he saw no one he stuck his right hand up in the air and suddenly with a deafening bang a purple triple-decker appeared out of nowhere barely a couple of inches from him.

A young man wearing a uniform that was the same colour as the bus jumped out of the bus and began to speak loudly. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this ride.''

Harry inwardly wondered that even if Muggles couldn't hear or see the bus. Could they hear Stan when he was out if it. He wasn't exactly silent when he made his announcement.

Knowing that if Stan was breaking the statute of secrecy then someone probably would have said something about it by now so he didn't give it any more thought.

Walking over to Stan he said. ''Hey Stan, could you drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron?''

Stan upon noticing exclaimed. ''Blimey it's 'Arry Potter!''

Harry still not in the best of moods got rather annoyed at his examination and repeated his previous word more slowly. '' Could you drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron?''

''Of course! As long as it is on land I could get you anywhere!'' The conductor said while he hopped back in to the bus. '' By the way the ride cost eleven Sickles unless you want a toothbrush in the colour of your choice then it cost ..."

Harry after securing his stuff pulled out eleven Sickles out of his pouch and handed it over the Stan before he flinched speaking. ''I don't need anything else.'' He said shortly.

Learning from past experiences he quickly made his way to one of the poles that supported the upper levels and clamped on. He was just on time too because a moment later the bus disappeared again with a bang.

Moments after the second bang a shabby looking wizard under a invisibly cloak awoke from what he thought was a well deserved rest after spending the night working out a successful deal. ''Wha was tha?'' He mumbled before falling back asleep.


End file.
